Hyper Plus Trouble
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: Kakashi really shouldn't have brought Naruto with them when they came here. It's too much trouble to watch both Naruto and Percy at the same time. Poor Sasuke.


A/N: Okay, so I've had this idea for a while, and I figured, why not write it now, that way I can hopefully get it up this weekend before I leave for Michigan, and I have one less story to worry about. So here is my first Naruto crossover! Enjoy! (By the way, I don't own Percy Jackson, or Naruto.)

Sasuke stared up at the building in front of him, craning his neck to see the top. He turned his gaze to his father, who was watching Naruto carefully.

"Why are we here again?" Sasuke asked lazily. He really did not understand what they were doing in New York, or why they were standing in front of this apartment building.

"The Hokage sent us here on a mission. We have to find this Percy Jackson and observe what he does so that we can learn more." Kakashi said, never taking his eyes off of Naruto.

"Why did I have to go? I'm a genius; I don't need to learn this." Sasuke argued.

"Naruto! Don't touch that!" Kakashi yelled suddenly. Naruto looked up from where he had almost touched . . . something. Sasuke wasn't sure what it was.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted back.

"Where are we supposed to find this Percy guy?" Sasuke asked, forcing Kakashi to turn his attention back to the raven.

"Here. He's supposed to live here with his mom." Kakashi answered. "So we should go ask the guy at the front desk what apartment they live in."

Sasuke sighed. Really, why would the Hokage send them on a mission like this? It didn't make sense; Sasuke knew all of this. Kakashi did too. Naruto didn't, but when could you ever make Naruto sit down long enough to learn? It just didn't happen.

Kakashi snatched Naruto's arm when he passed by, dragging him to the door. "Come on, Naruto. We have work to do."

Sasuke followed with his hands in his pockets, wishing he was anywhere but there.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find the Jackson's?" Kakashi asked the man at the front desk. He looked up, glasses falling down his nose, and was about to answer when another guy appeared and interrupted him.

"Did you want me?" he asked, then spotted Naruto. "Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"Percy? You're the guy we need? I would have never thought!" Naruto said, lunging forward to embrace the teen. Percy laughed and hugged him back.

"Man, it's been a while. How's Kiba?" Percy asked when Naruto let go.

"He misses you. Remember that time, when we drove my dad insane? Yeah, pranking's not the same without you. I was just thinking that you need to visit soon, actually." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked between the two of them for a long moment, then said, "Percy Jackson? You're him? How do you know Naruto?"

Percy shrugged. "We met a couple of years ago, when I was trying to find my cousin, Nico. He had disappeared, and we found him with Naruto. We became, like, best friends, and drove people insane with our pranks."

Kakashi's visible eye widened with recognition. "You? You were the one who made Gai the way he is, with all the youth crap?"

Percy laughed. "He's still doing that? My gods, I would have thought he had stopped by now. Well, come on. I should bring you up to the apartment. My mom should know we have guests."

Percy led the way up the stairs, talking to Naruto the while time about who they could prank and who they couldn't.

"Mom! I'm home, and I brought some friends." Percy called from the doorway, dropping his backpack on the floor.

"I'll be right there!" a woman called back from further in the apartment. A moment later, a woman appeared with a plate of . . . blue cookies? What?

"Hello, I'm Sally, Percy's mother. Who are—Naruto!" Sally cut herself off when she saw the blonde. "You've finally come to visit, huh?"

"Hey, Mrs. Jackson. Can I have a cookie?" Naruto said, staring hungrily at the plate in Sally's hands.

"Yes, you can, and how many times have I told you, call me Sally." Sally said, extending the plate to Naruto. He took a couple of the blue cookies, licking his lips and taking a bite. "Yum."

"Who are your friends, Percy?" Sally asked, looking at Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Oh, Mom, this is Kakashi," Kakashi smiled, just barely visible because of his mask. "And his son, Sasuke." Sasuke started; he hadn't told Percy his name.

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, moving to stand closer to Kakashi.

"Naruto told me." Percy stated simply.

"Of course he did." Sasuke muttered.

Percy took a cookie from his mother, who set the plate down on a table, and Percy led Naruto and Sasuke to the kitchen.

Naruto made himself feel right at home, opening the fridge and grabbing a Coke. "Sasuke, do you want anything?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, I do not want anything. Naruto, we just ate. How are you hungry again?"

Because Naruto had just pulled out a piece of pizza from the fridge, and was eating it like he was a starving man who hadn't eaten for days.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, but I do know that this is good pizza."

Percy smiled at him from his position in front of the sink, and Sasuke ignored them as they got into an argument over which kind of pizza was better. He chose instead to wonder how Sally had made the cookies blue when they should be brown.

"Sasuke." Kakashi waved a hand in front of his son's face, wondering what had Sasuke looking so thoughtful. Sasuke blinked and looked up at Kakashi, trying to figure out when he had walked into the kitchen.

"What?"

"Sally and I are going to pick up dinner. You're in charge until we get back, because the last time we left Naruto in charge . . ." Kakashi and Sasuke both shuddered at the memory. "Well, I don't want to think about it. Make sure Naruto and Percy don't get into trouble." Kakashi said, already walking out the door.

"O-kay?" Sasuke said. He turned to see where the other two teens had gone, and blinked again when they weren't in the kitchen. "Where did they go?" he whispered.

He listened carefully for a moment, then smirked in satisfaction when he heard the noises of destruction coming from the back of the apartment. Then he realized that if something exploded while he was in charge, Kakashi would kill him. "Ah, crap!" he yelled, running through the apartment trying to find the two troublemakers.

He skidded to a stop in front of what he assumed was Percy's room and looked into the room, sighing when he only saw Percy and Naruto eating candy . . . Wait a minute! Naruto and candy? Ah, crap.

"Naruto! Put that candy down _right now_!" Sasuke hissed at him, trying to figure out how much candy the blonde had eaten from the wrappers on the ground. Kakashi was so going to kill him . . .

"But it's so good!" Naruto argued, popping another piece into his mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened comically, before he lunged forward and snatched all the candy in front of them, running away towards the open window. He leaned out the window, and threw the candy as far away as he could.

"FREE CANDY FALLING FROM THE SKY!" he screamed at the unsuspecting bystanders on the ground. He sighed again when the candy was picked up, and turning back to the room, froze.

"Naruto? Percy? Where are you?" he called. For there was no blonde, no Percy, and that was not a good sign with the amount of candy wrappers on the floor. Because Naruto + candy = disaster.

When he received no answer, he ran through the apartment again, searching hopelessly for the two teens. No such luck.

"Okay," he said to himself. "I can do this. I've lost Naruto before, and I've always found him again. I don't know about Percy, but I can find Naruto."

Sasuke took out the phone Kakashi bought him last year and found Naruto's number. He waited for Naruto to pick up, and when he did, he didn't let Naruto speak; he started yelling.

"Naruto! Where are you? What were you thinking, leaving the apartment when you were on a sugar rush? I—"

"SASUKE! Shut up!" Naruto shouted. "I didn't leave the apartment. I'm just hiding."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah. Right. Of course you're still in the apartment. I've checked everywhere, and I still haven't found you, Naruto. I think you left the apartment with Percy, and you just want to trick me into thinking you are." Sasuke said, opening a closet door, just to make sure Naruto and Percy weren't in there.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not in the apartment, but my clone is. If you can find him, he'll tell you where I am." Naruto said happily, hanging up on the raven. Sasuke growled and put the phone back in his pocket. Kakashi would not be happy if he broke his phone. He would be mad at him and Sasuke would be grounded for a month.

Sasuke snarled at nothing in particular and started his search _again_. Why was Naruto always making his life miserable? What did he do to deserve this kind of torture?

He honestly didn't know.

Naruto's clone wasn't in any of the bedrooms, bathrooms, or any other rooms. The only room Sasuke hadn't checked was the kitchen, where, of course, the clone had found a pack of ramen, and was eating it.

"Moron," Sasuke greeted. The clone nodded in his direction before continuing with his ramen. Sasuke had a kunai knife out before he had even realized he had moved. "Tell me where Naruto is, right now."

The clone raised his hands in surrender and coughed. "They went to the candy store right next door. Percy had a ton of money with him, too."

"CRAP!" Sasuke shouted and threw the kunai at the clone. It disappeared aand Sasuke ran out of the apartment, barely remembring to close the door. When he got down to the street, he looked both ways down the street, and finally located the store. He burst through the door and launched himself at Naruto, who was conviently right next to him, and... crap. Another clone.

"NARUTO!"

/

On the other side of the city, Naruto laughed into his arm, trying to find another candy store. There was no way he was going back to the candy store where Sasuke was; he was not going to risk getting caught.

Percy was next to him, clutching a bag of candy and looking out for Kakashi, Sally, or Sasuke. "You think we're safe?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Sasuke just got the clone in the candy store, so we should be safe for a while."

Percy sighed and looked behind him, jumping off the bench happily. "Candy store!" he shouted. Naruto whipped his head around and grinned.

"YES!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto froze halfway off the bench and turned his head slowly towards the speaker. Kakashi stood there, holding a grocery bag, cell phone in hand.

"Meet us back at the apartment, Sasuke." he said before hanging up and slipping the phone back into his pocket. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto gulped and glanced around for anything to say. "Uhh . . . Percy wanted to show me . . . a really cool thing! Yeah, and it was over here!" he said, pointing towards a street lamp.

"Percy wanted to show you a street lamp?" Kakashi said. "I don't think so. I think you ate some candy, and then made Sasuke run all over the place to find you two."

"No," Percy and Naruto said. "Of course not."

Kakashi studied them carefully, then pulled out his phone again. "Hello, Minato-sensei? Can you come over here and get your son? He ate some candy, and-"

Not even seconds after he had said that, Naruto's father appeared and Naruto tried to run away.

He was unsuccesful.

"Naruto," Minato said calmly. "Did you eat candy?"

Naruto opened his mouth to lie, to tell his father it was a false alarm, but all that came out was a strangled, "Maybe?"

Minato groaned and looked back at Kakashi. "Hey, wait a minute. Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto jumped up and lunged past his father towards the street. "I'll go get him!"

Minato calmly grabbed the back of his son's sweatshirt, stopping the blonde in his tracks.

"No. I am not letting you out of my sight until the sugar is out of your system."

"Dad!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine."

Minato smiled. "Kakashi, go get your kid. We're going home."

"Bye, Percy!" Naruto said, waving, then lunging towards the other teen. Minato calmly picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. "HEY! Dad! Let me go!"

"Nope."

Sasuke and Kakashi appeared next to them, and Sasuke immediatly launched himself at Percy. Kakashi held him back, so Sasuke snarled and hissed until Minato said, "Okay, let's go home," and Sasuke stood in the Hokage's office.

Minato let Naruto stand, and the blonde started jumping around, shouting about how he needed to go find Kiba and tell him all about his trip. He abruptly stopped and stared out the open window, then jumped out it onto the roof next door, yelling, "KIBA!"

Minato dropped his head into his hands, then said, "Kakashi, tell them I'm taking a day off." Then he jumped out the window after his son.

For the rest of the day, you could hear Minato yelling at Naruto to stop, and Naruto and Kiba's laughter as one by one they pranked what seemed like every single person in the village.

A/N: Finally finished! Yay! Leave a review, please! And if you want a story about the time Naruto was in charge, leave me a review and I'll eventually get to it.


End file.
